Blazing Desire
by Onetimeshine
Summary: There's something about Alan's stare that makes Satoshi feel unnerved, but Satoshi can't find it in himself to hate it. Megabondshipping. R&R


**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING_**

 _A fiery blue inferno…it's so intense…_

Satoshi kept his eyes chocolate brown eyes downcast as he listened to his friends talk around him, mouth occupied by the red straw in his chocolate moo-moo milkshake. It was a struggle to keep his breathing even and his twitchy muscles in his legs from bouncing nervously as he sat across from his rival, friend, and Kalos League Champion, Alan. He took another nervous gulp from his shake, the chilled drink somewhat helping his frayed nervous, but it was only a temporary relief. Peeking from underneath his ebony bangs, he glanced up at the older male. Alan was currently talking to Manon about something, but his eyes, those deep blue fiery eyes were focused solely on him.

 _It feels like…I'm being devoured…_

Satoshi bit back a gasp as a sharp pain pierced his stomach. Pikachu, who had been sitting on his lap, quickly looked up in confusion and worry when he felt his trainer jerk suddenly.

"Pika?" The yellow rodent cocked his head to the side, wondering why the young man was clutching his stomach. "Pikachu, Pikapi?"

At the sound of his pokémon's worried chirps the conversation around the table stopped as everyone focused their attention on the now fidgeting ebony-haired youth.

"Are you alright, Satoshi?" asked Serena. Her light blue filled with worry. She reached a hand towards him, but stopped just short of touching him. A shy blush spreading across her pale cheeks.

"Ah yeah, I'm fine," Satoshi said quickly before standing up from the table. "I just need to go the restroom real quick." With that said, he placed his Pikachu in his vacated chair and moved to go inside the small café that he and his friends had decided to visit for a quick lunch. Once in the restroom he let out a soft sigh of relief when he saw that it was empty. Slowly, he stumbled his way to the sink and splashed some cold water on his burning face. Sigh…what was wrong with him?

For a while now, Satoshi couldn't help but notice the way the current Kalos Champion looked at him. It was a smoldering look. A burning gaze that made him lose his breath every time their eyes met. At first, he just assumed that the older male wanted to battle him again, but even after every match they had that blue-eyed gaze remained. After remaining under that stare for so long, Satoshi couldn't help but feel…uncomfortable? No, that wasn't the right word. There was an immense pressure that hit his stomach and his heart would race whenever he felt Alan's eyes on him that made him feel all sorts of unfamiliar things, but…he didn't hate it. No, he just didn't know how to deal with it and that was the problem. So, from then on, the Kanto native made sure to never be alone with the taller male. He wasn't quite avoiding him, but he always had an excuse ready to keep his distance. And he was doing so well too up until Alan and Manon suddenly showed up out of nowhere at the café he, Eureka, Serena, and Citron were eating at.

 _'_ _I'm not sure how much more of this I can take this…'_ he thought somberly, cupping his hands underneath the cool water once more.

A second later the restroom door opened and in walked Alan at the exact moment Satoshi was splashing the water on his face. At the sound of Alan's voice asking him if he was okay, the younger male gasped, accidently inhaling the water in the process and proceeded to sputter and cough because of it. The Kalos native was by his side in an instant, gently patting his back to help dispel the water from his lungs.

"Gomen Satoshi. I didn't mean to surprise you," the blue-eyed male said, now rubbing Satoshi's back once his coughing had subsided.

"I-It's… ** _wheeze_** …alright."

"Ah, the water got into your eyes. Here…"

Satoshi tried hard not to flinch when a paper-towel contacted his face. Alan was gentle and efficient when drying off the younger male's face, making sure every drop was removed. When he was done, he tucked a finger underneath the other's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "Okay now?"

Like a deerling trapped in the headlights, Satoshi found himself frozen under the gaze of his friend. There was concern in those deep blue orbs, but there was also that ever present smoldering heat that made him tremble. Jerking away, he stepped back a few paces to distance himself from the other male. Once more, his brown eyes flickered to the ground to avoid Alan's stare. "I-I'm fine n-now, so we can head back to the others!" Satoshi exclaimed a bit too loudly. Without waiting for a response, Satoshi fled the restroom without looking back.

The Kalos Champion rubbed the back of his head with a sigh before soon following.

"Ehhh?! Are you really not going to go?!" cried the youngest member of the group, her light blue eyes going wide and teary at the news. Dedenne squeaked its sentiments as well. "But…but it's such a huge festival!"

"Gomen, Eureka. I want to go, but I'm just not feeling well," replied Satoshi, dropping a hand to her blonde head. It wasn't a total lie. His stomach did twist into a tight knot when he found out that Alan and Manon would be attending the festival as well. And he was sure it would much worse if they came face to face.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Satoshi. Do you want some medicine?" offered Citron.

"Satoshi," said Serena, stepping closer to him. "I-I can stay with you, if you want." Her sky-blue eyes filled hoped while a blush appeared on her cheeks. It was clear that she really wanted to stay with him.

"I don't think it's that serious. I just need a little bit of rest and then I'll be back to normal in no time." He gave them a reassuring smile and told them to go have fun at the festival without him. Though it was clear that they weren't comfortable doing so, the group took their leave with the promise of bringing something tasty back for him to eat.

Once they were gone, the Kanto native let out a sigh of relief and changed into his night clothes consisting of his orange and white tank top and blue shorts. Afterwards, he climbed into bed and stared up at the ceiling in silence. While he was relieved that he didn't have to face Alan anytime soon, he was also disappointed with himself for running away from a problem. Alan…made him feel things, things that he never felt before. His heart would race, and his body would heat up to unimaginable levels. It was almost like a flamethrower was being unleashed on his insides. But why? How could something as someone simply staring at him make him feel this way?

"Now that I think about it, Alan's stare kind of reminds me of Serena's," Satoshi mused to himself. He had taken notice to honey blonde girl's stare after a week of traveling together. Her sky-blue eyes were always filled with hope and longing, like she wanted to tell him something, but always held herself back. And every time their eyes met she would quickly look and blush. Alan's, on the other hand, was definitely more intense. Those azure blue eyes pierced through him like lightening, heated and demanding. And when their eyes met, Satoshi felt like he was issued a challenge and not for a pokémon battle either. He shivered despite how warm he was feeling. Sigh, all of this thinking was giving him a headache. Maybe a nap might help him figure everything out.

 _'_ _I wonder if anyone else feels the same way I'm feeling when Alan looks at them,'_ the young man thought as he snuggled underneath the covers. For some reason that thought made him feel a flash of irritation before he drifted off to sleep.

The soft thuds of someone knocking on the door woke Satoshi up from his deep slumber. He sat up bed with a groan and glanced at the small clock resting on the hotel nightstand. Just a little after 6. Citron and the others had just left for a festival around 5:30. _'_ _Did they decide to leave early?'_ he thought as he pushed himself out of bed and walked over to the door. He hoped they didn't miss out on a fun time due to their concern for him.

The feeling of his heart dropping to the soles of his shoes hit Satoshi at once when he opened the door. Standing before him was Alan himself, wearing a none too pleased look on his face. There were a few seconds of silence between them before Satoshi swiftly tried to close the door, only for older male to jam his boot into the door before it could close all the way.

"Satoshi…" Alan growled, his fiery blue glaring down the younger male.

"G-Gomen, Alan!" Satoshi squeaked, still struggling to keep the door closed. "I-I-I'm not quite feeling w-w-well today, so it would b-best for you n-not to be h-here!"

"Bull…Shit!"

The Kanto native jumped back in time for the door to be completely forced open by Alan's strength. He watched as the Kalos native walked into the room and flinched when the door slammed behind him. This was bad. This was very bad. With a feeling akin to panic, Satoshi quickly looked around for an escape or something to keep from talking to the other male. He was really starting to regret sending Pikachu off with the others right now. Maybe he could run to the bathroom? He made a move to try, but found his arm captured by Alan's iron grip.

"Satoshi," Alan said again, pulling the other closer to him. "You've been avoiding me. And I'm not letting you go until we've talked about this."

Satoshi gulped loudly and kept his brown eyes to the floor. Sweat was starting to pour down his forehead. "B-But I haven't been a-avoiding you…" His words were stopped when Alan hooked a finger under his chin and forced their eyes to meet. Déjà vu set in as the brown eyed male found himself lost in the liquid sea that was Alan's eyes.

"Bullshit," he said again, this time in a soft whispering growl that made the Kanto native go weak-kneed. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"I…I…" Satoshi stuttered. His mind falling into a haze. Suddenly, a wave of anger hit him, and he glared up at the older male. He was tired of feeling the way he was and running away. "I-It's your fault!" he yelled, pulling vainly to free his arm. "It's the way you keep looking at me and it makes me feel things I've never felt before!

A slight smirk spread across Alan's lips. "What about the way I look at you?"

"I-It makes me feel warm…h-hot. It drives me crazy and I don't know what to do about it!" Brown orbs stared pleadingly into blue. "You're the only one who makes me feel this way, so you have to do something about it!"

"Alright."

Satoshi felt his mind go blank the instant a pair of warm lips made contact with his. The kiss was soft and gentle, and somehow made him feel even warmer than he already was. _'_ _My first kiss…'_ he thought, hands unconsciously gripping the taller male's shirt as the kiss deepened. A soft gasp left him when he felt Alan's tongue run across his bottom lip, and soon his mouth was invaded by the slick muscle, teasing his tongue to dance with his.

By the time Satoshi was let up for air, he found himself leaning against the door with Alan nibbling and kissing the skin of his neck. "A-Ah Alan," he whimpered when those lips made contact with a patch of sensitive skin just below his ear. By now, his body was on fire as the Kalos native made himself familiar with his body. One hand slid under his shirt and trailed up and down his back while the other dropped below his waist and gave his bottom a firm squeeze. Without realizing it, his hands moved on their own to grab onto Alan's shoulders and hold him closer. His mind going haywire as hot kisses were rained down all over his body.

"Uh Alan…ah…s-something's poking me," the brown-eyed male said, wriggling against the door.

"You mean **_this_**?" Alan asked, thrusting his hips against Satoshi, causing him to gasp and blush cutely. "This is what **_you_** do to me." He kept up the slow grind of hips, loving the way Satoshi moaned deliciously in his ear. His soon-to-be lover was so responsive. Without halting his movements, his lifted the smaller male up and pressed him firmly against the door, forcing his legs to wrap around his waist to keep him from falling. Once making sure the other was secure, he ground his hips even harder and faster into Satoshi's. He was determined to make the Kanto native cum in those lovely shorts that Alan absolutely adored. It didn't take long, due to this being Satoshi's first time ever experiencing something like this. With a long, sharp cry, Satoshi came before flopping bonelessly against Alan's chest.

"Did that feel good?" Alan asked, pressing a kiss against Satoshi's sweaty forehead. He smiled when the younger male nodded. Obviously, he was too tired to make a verbal response. He then carried him over to his bed and gently laid him down. While Satoshi recovered, Alan occupied himself with removing the other's soiled shorts. With tantalizing slowness, he pulled down the blue shorts and was rewarded with the sight of Satoshi's spent member being covered with his own release. It was gratifying to see the effect he had on the younger male.

"I like you," Alan whispered after pulling back to stare into Satoshi's dazed brown eyes. "Ever since I laid eyes on you I felt this magnetic pull to be around you. I thought I simply wanted to battle you more since you're such a worthy opponent, but as I got to know you more, I fell in love with your fighting spirit, determination, and your impossibly cute face. I tried to fight this urge, but I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I'm obsessed with everything about you."

"Alan," Satoshi whispered, raising his hands to cup the other's face. The things the blue-eyed male said resonating in his heart. It suddenly clicked in his mind what he was feeling when he fell under the that blue-eyed gaze. "I…I feel the same way. Over the many years of traveling around the world, you're the only person to ever make me feel this way. It was frightening at first, but now…now I want more…"

Sapphire blue eyes softened as warm lips pressed loving kisses all over the other's face. "I'm so glad," Alan said with a relieved sigh. His wrapped his arms firmly around the smaller male and buried his face into his hickey covered neck. "I don't think I can wait any longer. I have to have you…"

Once again under that heavy stare, somehow burning brighter than before, Satoshi blushed and then smiled. "Then I'm yours."

Words were no longer needed as the young lovers resumed their passionate kisses with each other. Soon Satoshi lost his shirt as Alan pressed heated kisses across his now exposed torso and chest. When the hot mouth attached itself to one of his nipples, he cried out in surprise and pleasure. He heard the older male chuckle at his reaction before continuing torturing him with his mouth and hands.

"W-Wait a minute, Alan." Satoshi was loathing to stop the pleasurable things happening to his body, but he couldn't help but noticed that Alan was still fully dressed. Wanting to do something for the older male, he offered to undress him like Alan had done for him. This got a smile from the Kalos Champion and he waited patiently for his younger lover to remove his clothing. Once Satoshi was done, he couldn't help but stare at Alan's much more defined body. Suddenly, all those magazines his mother would read and comment on came rushing back to him, and he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"H-Handsome!" Satoshi shouted, pointing a finger at Alan. He then realized how random that was and stared embarrassing at the ground when the other gave him a confused look. "A-Alan is very…handsome."

Said male couldn't help but laugh at his lover's sudden outburst, but appreciated the compliment. "You're so cute," he replied, pulling the blushing male into his arms. "It makes me happy that you think so." They shared a kiss before Alan pushed Satoshi back onto the bed. He then asked if Satoshi was ready to continue and smiled when he answered yes. Digging into the bottom drawer of the nightstand, he fished out a bottle of lotion and spread its contents over his long fingers.

"Just relax," Alan crooned, fingers stroking the untouched entrance of the younger male. As gently as he could he pushed his first finger inside and moved it back and forth, slowly working the tight ring of muscle open to accept something bigger. A little while afterwards he added another finger and then another. The process took a bit of time since Alan didn't want to hurt his smaller lover, but his efforts paid off when Satoshi arched off the bed with a yelp when his curled fingers brushed against that sensitive nub hidden deep inside his body.

"W-What was that?" the Kanto native asked breathlessly. He never felt anything like that before. It was like a pleasant thunderbolt being launched somewhere inside him.

"That was your prostate, love. You like it when I touch you there?"

"Yes," Satoshi whimpered, thrusting his hips back to get those fingers to touch him there again. "Please…again…" His wish was granted and soon four fingers were thrusting in and out of his trembling body. His cries of desire echoed throughout the small hotel room. All too soon, the wonderful fingers left his body, causing him to nearly sob at the loss of them. Alan quickly assured him that he was about to give him something even better. Satoshi forced himself to relax as Alan positioned himself at his entrance. He knew Alan wouldn't intentionally hurt him, but that…thing sitting in between his legs looked a hell of a lot bigger than the fingers that had previously taken residence in his untouched opening. At the first nudge, he held his breath as the large member began to push its way inside. It burned and felt uncomfortable, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The younger male focused on the sound of Alan's voice, telling him to breath and relax as he pushed his way deeper inside.

"Almost there…" the Kalos native whispered, struggling to control the primal urge to start thrusting into the virgin passage. He reached down and grabbed the other's hand, intertwining their fingers as he made the last push to sink himself completely inside his younger lover. "Ah…fuck, you feel so good…"

The Kanto native cried out, feeling unimaginably full and hot. It was so strange, and yet it felt wonderful to be completely connected with the other male. After a few moments had passed, Satoshi alerted his lover that it was okay to move. Inch after inch he slid from his sheath before slowly pushing back in. The unhurried pace continued until Satoshi felt the ache subside and become replaced with white hot pleasure. Instinctively, he began thrusting back, causing Alan's manhood to go even deeper into his body. Just like with the fingers, Alan managed to hit something inside that made him see stars.

"Alan…oh…oh Arceus, Alan!" Satoshi screamed, unable to hold back his voice as he lost himself in the pleasure that his lover was giving him. It felt good. It felt so good, it was almost maddening! All too soon, he could feel the tightening in his lower belly signaling his second release. When Alan's hand reached between their writhing bodies to stroke his weeping member, all was lost, and Satoshi found himself falling over the edge again.

Satoshi groaned softly when he slowly drifted back into consciousness. The first thing that hit him was that he was sore, but in a good way. The second thing he realized was that he was in a bathtub filled with water and his cheek resting against something warm and firm.

"Back in the world of the living, yet?" asked a familiar teasing voice.

The Kanto native sluggishly pulled back to stare into warm blue eyes. Images of what transpired moments earlier flashed through his mind and he let out a groan when he realized what happened to him. "Why is it that I always pass out to you?" he muttered, burying his face back into his lover's chest. Wouldn't Alan get tired of him passing out all the time in both battle and making love? How embarrassing.

Alan laughed, and pressed a kiss on top of his head. "Don't worry about it. I find it…flattering that I can push you to your absolute limit."

Brown eyes glared into blue. "Don't get used to it! One day I will defeat you and I won't pass out after doing these things with you!" He continued to glare until he felt something hard suddenly pushing against his bottom. Looking down, he saw Alan's member getting hard again. "A-Are you serious?!"

Alan had the sense to look a little ashamed, but not much. "I can't help my body's reaction whenever you look at me with that cute determined expression. I was being truthful when I said that was one of the reasons I was drawn to you."

Satoshi sighed, unable to get mad at his now boyfriend and snuggled back into his chest as the taller male continued washing away the sweat and other bodily fluids from their earlier activities. While he enjoyed the soothing hot water on his lower region, he listen to Alan mutter something about needing to finish up in the bathroom before his friends showed up, and then they would need to discuss what to do about the honey-blonde girl's feelings.

"Hmm? Serena? Why would we need to discuss…?" A proverbial lightbulb went off in Satoshi's mind. If Alan and Serena were looking at him pretty much in the same way, then that meant-"Wait. Are you saying Serena wants to what we just did, to me?!" he squeaked.

A thundercloud fell over Alan's face as he grit his teeth in anger. "She may want to do that with you, but there's no way in hell that I'll let her! You are **_mine_** , Satoshi, and I don't plan to let you go or sharing you with anyone else!"

Startled a little by the outburst, Satoshi smiled at his lover and placed a reassuring hand on his cheek. "So we'll be like a bonded pair of Mightyena and mate for life?"

"Damn straight!"

"I'm glad to hear it." With that said, the newly formed couple sank back into the comforting warm waters and enjoyed the rest of their time alone together.

 **OWARI**


End file.
